Ai no Yume
by SoraLove
Summary: KURAMA esta confundido por la relacion que tienen HIEI y MUKURO pero un sueño le ayuda a aclarar su mente y sus Sentimientos TERMINADO


"AI NO YUME"

(SUEÑOS DE AMOR)

Notas.- Hola nuevamente, este es mi segundo fic de Yu Yu hakusho (siiii) y se tratara de Shounen ai (divino me encanta) y desde luego del lindo, adorable, formidable, abrasable y Guapo Kurama (shuuichi minamino) y Hiei (jejejeje eso fue muy gacho pero hiei también es lindo "Kawaii") Si serán pareja wiiii KuramaXHiei RULZ.

Kurama sigue hablando él cuenta la historia... ok

-Necesitas Dormir... nos veremos mañana Kurama-

-Muchas gracias Yusuke... te aseguro que mañana estaré mejor... lamento arruinar tu fiesta de Bienvenida-

-No digas eso... Nos vemos mañana

No podía creerlo... lo que hice fue muy patético... después de todo era la fiesta de yusuke y la arruine con mis tonterías, es que no pude contener mis Celos... TONTA MUKURO...

TONTO HIEI... Todo estaba bien en la fiesta, todos nos divertíamos y yo mas por que estaba con hiei... pero... ese estúpido localizador que tenia hiei... lo arruino todo...

.-FLASH BACK.-

-Que suena?

-es el localizador que me dio Mukuro... quiere que vuelva...

Mukuro hablando desde la pequeña pantalla "Hiei... necesito que vengas rápido... no es tiempo para tus boberías con esos Humanos otro día será"

-PEDAZO DE IDIOTA COMO LE PUEDES DECIR ESO A HIEI-

-Kurama? Que te sucede no le hables asi a Mukuro

- Hiei... y encima la defiendes... ya veo ella es tan importante para ti...

-BAH.volteando la miradaDesde luego...

-entiendo me paro y le dirijo una cruel mirada será mejor que... TE LARGUES CON TU NOVIECITA Y NO VUELVAS NUNCA AL NINGENKAI... ¡TE QUEDO CLARO!

-¿Kurama te encuentras bien?- pregunto Yusuke

-seguramente tomo mucho sake- dijo Kuwabara

-Creo que es mas que obvio lo que sucede aquí- Comento Seiriu

-Kurama no sé lo que te sucede pero mejor me voy Mukuro puede estar en peligro

-Que te preocupa si ella es muy fuertecruzando mis brazos Además dudo mucho que puedas ayudarla ya que es mas fuerte que tú.

-Adios

.. FIN DEL FLASH BACK..

Sé que me exalte mucho pero Hiei... creo que me encuentro invadido por los celos ya que él solo estaba a mi lado siempre desde la pelea en el Makai... bueno se quedo con Mukuro quizá ella conquisto su corazón finalmente ellos dos tienen mucho en común... ambos han estados muy solos mirada de lastima creo que he sido muy cruel con Mukuro... ella no tiene la culpa y además no puedo obligar a que hiei sienta lo mismo que yo.

Mientras me bañaba esta reflexionando sobre lo sucedido al salir y vestirme pude estar mas tranquilo y decidí recostarme y dormir y olvidarme de todo.

-¡No piensas despertar!

-Hum... Hieivolteo hacia todos lados pero que...

-Levantate tenemos que atrapar a ese Yokai, descuida salvaremos a Saki

-¿Saki? Ishiyara Saki mi compañero de primaria...

-asi es... que sucede ya se te olvido que Tokishihiro lo tiene prisionero...

-eso Fue hace muchos años cuando yo tenia 11 años

-Hummirada de enojo y cuantos crees que tienes...

al verme detenidamente me asuste demasiado tenia la apariencia de cuando tenia 11 eso era increíble, considerando que ahora tengo 18 o por lo menos los tenia, ¡Ya sé! Seguramente estoy soñando eso es todo y es lo más lógico. Me encontraba muy triste por la perdida de hiei y mi subconsciente hizo que recordara los momentos de mi pasado que pasaba con él es lo unico que se me ocurre.

Lo que tengo que hacer ahora es seguir el transcurso de mi sueño y ya después despertare además mirando a hiei no me desagrada estar aquí.

-Disculpa hiei es que estaba algo dormido aunle sonrío

-Bah. Apúratey sale por mi ventana

-Pero Hiei dime algo... ¿por qué quieres salvar a Saki? Si mal no recuerdo No te caía Biensalgo por la ventana también ¿no me digas que ya te agrada?

-Javoltea a verme Lo Odio como No tienes idea, él pasa mas tiempo contigo que yo y no me parece Justo ¡Yo te necesito más!

-hasonrojo Hiei...

-¿qué sucede?... que te paso en la cara estas todo Rojo...

-No nadasonrojado aun más sigamos corriendo.

Ahora recuerdo que hiei siempre hacia este tipo de comentarios hace años y como a mi en ese entonces no me gustaba no los tomaba en cuenta y además él lo decía con todo su corazón y por que no conocía la vergüenza, sentimientos Ningen´s que fue adquiriendo. Se podría decir que me fascinó su inocencia... no conocía muchas de nuestras Humanas costumbre y para era divertido mostrarle y explicarle cada una de ellas.

Recuerdo que en pasado Tenia muchos problemas como estos, es decir cuando los yokais se dieron cuenta de mis poderes y de era Youko... fueron molestando a las personas que me rodeaban y una de ellas fue mi compañero Saki.

-¡Mira! Esa barrera de poder espiritual en la cima de la montaña hay esta ese chiquillo

-Vamos entre mas pronto lleguemos mejor...

Hiei subió la montaña muy rápidamente y yo por mi parte subí sujetado a una de mis plantas Demoniacas, en la cima se percibía un aire frío y cuando subí sentí un pequeño ardor en mi cuello pero fue muy leve y para no preocupar a Hiei no le dije nada.

-Vaya llegaron muy Rápido... apenassujetando a Saki del cuello rapte a este mocoso hace media hora.

-¡TOKISHIHIRO!

-Hola Kurama... Cuanto sin vernos o debería decir Youko Kurama

-Vaya Kurama tenias amigos tan agradables en el pasado no es asi

-Tú Cállate Maldito enano

-¿qué dijiste?

-Hiei no le hagas caso Tokishihiro siempre a sido asi...

-Youko Kurama... Tu nunca me aceptaste COMO TU COMPAÑERO DE BATALLA...

-¿qué dice acaso este sujeto esta dolido por eso? cerrando los ojos Ja que patetico

-Cuando yo era Youko solía tener compañeros de batalla... asi es mas divertido pero en ese entonces mi compañero era Kurunoue en otras palabras nunca tuvo oportunidad.

-KURUNOUE ESE MALDITOtiro a Saki al piso de manera brusca YO ERA EL INDICADO... DE ESTAR A TU LADO.

-¿esto se esta poniendo extraño?

-Callate Hieisonrojo ya que Kurunoue y yo...

-No QUIERO SABER DE TUS PERVERSIONES KITSUNEsonrojo

-Ahora resulta que ese enanoapuntando a Hiei es tu compañero que bobería

-No vine a platicar vine a PELEAR --tras decir eso Hiei se lanza sobre tokishihiro y lo acata con su Katana, él es realmente hábil y logra dejar gravemente herido a Tokishihiro.

Yo por mi parte rescato a saki y hago imposible que él pueda amenazarnos con un rehén

Ibamos a ganar asta que la pulsada en mi cuello fue mas grabe y no pude moverme y Hiei al verme asi.

-¡KURAMA!viendo mi comportamiento raro ¿te encuentras bien?

-jejeje Lo que sucede es que... JAJAJA es que cuando subieron ataque a Kurama por el cuello incrustándole una semilla ocasionando que no pueda respirar... esa técnica la había ensayado mucho desde hace años... para que kurama me aceptara como su compañero pero si no puedo serlo nadie lo será... por eso morirás... Youko.

-¡MALDITO TOKISHIHIRO!empieza a golpear sin control a Tokishihiro

-Matandomesangrando de la boca no conseguirás salvar a Kurama...

Si esto era un sueño quería despertar ahora, no puedo respirar y es una sensación horrible

Pero al verla la caria de furia y preocupación de hiei me da un no sé que... pienso que realmente le importo aun que sea un poco, no sé si estas preocupado por mi solo por ser su compañero de batalla o por que...

-DESGRACIADO DIME COMO PUEDO SALVAR A KURAMA...

-dandole a beber sangre humana de un recién Muertoapuntando a saki mataras a dos pájaros de un solo tiro... tendrás de vuelta a tu compañero y eliminaras a ese odioso Ningen(humano)

-¿así?- Hiei tenia una mirada muy desidida a hacerlo pero yo por otro lado pensaba que eso era una estupidez por parte de tokishihiro... es decir quien diría la cura tan fácilmente a menos que fuera una trampa y asi... podrían castigar a hiei en el mundo Espiritual por matar a un humano. ¡ese era el plan de tokishihiro alejarlo de mí, No podía permitirlo aun a costa de mi vida yo salvaría a ser mas querido que tengo... sin darme cuenta él se había convertido en el mas importante de mi vida (aun que mi madre siempre sería la primera).

-haslo ¡Mata al chiquillo!

-Deacuerdoponiendo su katana en el cuello de saki Lo siento... esto es por KURAMA

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

-¿QUÉ?dejando caer la katana ¿Kurama?

-¡Maldito como te liberaste de mi semilla!

-No me subestimesjadeando yo controlo las plantas y una insignificante semilla no... podrá... vencerme... Nuncay caigo desmayado

-Shuuichi despierta

-¡Madre!mirando a mi alrededor Buenos días...

-Buenos días el desayuno esta listo, ven a comer ya sabes que a shuuichi(mi hermano) le gusta comerse todos los hot cakes.

-he... sísonrío voy enseguida después de tomar un baño(soy muy higiénico)

-Bien te esperamos abajoy sale de mi cuarto

-Como lo supuse fue un sueño y uno muy extraño--Entro al baño que tengo en mi cuarto(al lado)y abro la regadera y me baño tranquilamente y comienzo a recordar mi sueño que no fue del todo falso mas bien fue un recuerdo de mi pasado aun que ya no recuerdo nada más.

Al salir de la regadera y al ver por mi ventana me tranquilizo... pero al ver a Hiei asomadose solo ocasiona que me asuste Mucho. Pero para no preocupar a mi madre me aguanto las ganas de gritar. Con señas le digo que vaya a la ventana de mi habitación y pase mientras yo me pongo una simple bata de baño y voy a verlo.

-Tan temprano y ya te bañas

-asi essonrío ¿qué haces aquí?

-¿te molesta?

-No en lo absoluto... sabes Hiei... lamento haber insultado a mukuro y a ti

-Descuida eso es parte de ti

-¿a que te refieres?

-a Tus sentimientos Ningen´s... ya sabes "CELOS"

-hasonrojo bueno pues...(como lo supo)

-tienes celos de Mukuro por que ahora ella es mi compañera de batallas pero kurama tu siempre vas a ser mi amigo...

-te refieres a esos celoscon mirada aturdida ha... me lo temía...

-¿no estas celoso por eso? Entonces ¿por qué?

-yosonrojo es que... Hiei yo te veo como algo mas que un amigo para mi... es decir... tu eres la persona que mas quiero la más importante...

-Hummirada de inocencia no entiendo...acaso yosonrojo te gusto

-Sisonrojo me gustas mucho.

-y Estabas celoso de Mukuro por que pensabas que a mi me gustaba ella y que éramos algo mas que compañeros de batallacomienza a reir

-que es tan gracioso...

-Kurama tocandome la cara tu eres también para mi la persona mas importante y me gustas mucho... espero que eso te quede claro... nada ni nadie podrá ocupar tu lugar en mi corazónpone mirada seria ahora tengo que irme... vendré en la noche y no precisamente a charlar...

-Hieisonrojo biensonrío te estare esperando.

El se marcho por la ventana y yo fui a desayunar pero ya mas tranquilo, ese sueño fue maravilloso pero este momento es mas hermoso por que es real es como un sueño de amor... que cosas digo supongo que los humanos nos comportamos así.

FIN

Soralove.- espero que les haya gustado cualquier cosa dejen review


End file.
